With the growth of computer techniques, related data handling telephonic communication systems also have expanded In that regard, telephonic apparatus have been developed for effectively interfacing automated systems with callers. Specifically, audio response units have been developed to automate telephonic communications and data processing by effectively interfacing with remote callers. For example, an audio response unit may instruct a caller to identify desired information in a memory bank by actuating the telephone keypad. Consider a specific example. A caller desiring the status of his financial account may be vocally instructed to actuate the telephone instrument push buttons providing digital data that is utilized to locate the desired information from a memory bank. The audio response unit may then vocally report the desired information.
Although audio response units have come into widespread use, situations are not uncommon when it is desired to relay a caller to a live operator Typically, live operators are positioned at cathode ray tube (CRT) display terminals and have information involving the subject of communication. Although various techniques have been proposed for transferring a caller from an audio response unit to a live operator, traditional techniques have involved some distinct disadvantages. One limitation involves compatibility or the lack of flexibility. That is, only switching systems which are capable and compatible can execute the relay process. In that regard relays outside the realm of a tightly controlled closed system likely are not coordinated and may involve difficulty. Also, the interaction required to coordinate a call relay is often complex and prone to breakdown. Maintenance and management of the somewhat complete typical traditional relay systems are generally expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple, universal, reliable and economical system for flexible use to relay calls from an audio response unit to an attended terminal.
In general, the present invention comprises a call processing system for use with a telephonic communication facility, as to process information and with the specific capability of relaying callers (incoming or outgoing) to an attended terminal. In the first instance, an audio response unit interfaces callers who are assigned call reference numbers. Data obtained from callers is stored in memory addressable by the call reference numbers.
On the occurrence of predetermined conditions indicating the need for a relay, the caller is momentarily set to wait and the audio response unit dials an attended terminal for secondary communication through the telephone facility The secondary communication path is employed to communicate the call reference number to an operator at an attended terminal. Thus, the operator can actuate the terminal to receive a display of the caller information so as to pursue the interface. The operation is completed with the bridging of communication between the caller and the attended terminal and the secondary communication is merged. Thus, a relatively economical system accommodates simple, flexible and universal call relays.